Kattenstoet
by Lady Kaitlin
Summary: Japan is shocked to see Greece isn't sleeping like usual at the world conference.  Instead Greece appears excited about something.  What surprise could Greece have for Japan and how does it involve Belgium?  Greece x Japan.  Will be a total of 5 chapters.
1. Thursday's Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**

**My second fanfiction for Hetalia with the pairing Greece x Japan. This one will be short, probably around 5 chapters unless I decide to add more hehe. Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Thursday's Invitation<p>

The conference room was buzzing with various countries. Today everyone _seemed_ ready to accomplish something. America began the conference with his usual "I'm the Hero" speech which went alright. After his allowed eight minutes of speaking time were up it was England's turn. Unfortunately, that's when the meeting always ended up chaotic. France and England got into a fight in the middle of his speech. America joined in, siding with England of course.

China complained about how everyone was fighting and handed out some food. Russia was conversing with the Baltic States and various other countries around him. Belarus was threatening whoever tried to come near Russia with her knives. Poland interrupted Russia's conversation with Lithuania to talk to Lithuania about the new pony he just bought.

In the far corner of the room Austria was drinking tea while holding hands with Hungary. Hungary was also managing to hit Prussia repeatedly with her frying pan while talking to Belgium. Spain was playing with Romano's hair while Romano was cursing about something he spilled on his shirt. Germany was starting to get irritated and was yelling at all of the countries. Italy was saying something about pasta.

Japan was sitting back in his chair sighing. He usually said something at conferences, but no one would be paying attention anyways. At least that's what he assumed. Japan snuck a look over at Greece and was surprised to see Greece staring back at him. Greece usually slept through the entire meeting. However, today he seemed oddly excited.

Japan wondered why he was so excited and decided to ask him after the meeting. As if on cue with Japan's thoughts, Germany called an end to the world conference. He claimed, yet again, nothing had been accomplished. Japan started walking towards Greece when Italy suddenly stood in his way.

"Ve! Wasn't the meeting fun today, Japan?" Italy asked in his cheerful voice.

"Yes." Japan replied quietly.

Italy noticed Germany walking out of the conference room and ran after him yelling, "Doitsu". Japan looked around again for Greece but noticed he was now nowhere to be found. The small man sighed and walked outside. Maybe Greece was already back home and Japan could go ask him why he was so excited later.

Japan made his way outside of the conference room. He started to walk back towards his home when someone called his name.

"Japan!" Greece called him from a few meters away.

Japan turned around to see Greece walking towards him. Belgium was behind him along with a bunch of cats.

"Greece? Miss Belgium?" Japan questioned.

"Japan! Miss Belgium invited us to come to her Kattenstoet!" Greece told Japan excitedly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to ask, but I'm not familiar with the term. What exactly is this Kattenstoet?" Japan asked Belgium.

"Well, it's our famous Cat Festival of course!" Belgium beamed.

She handed a small brochure to Japan and Greece. Greece opened up his brochure and examined it while petting one of the many cats that were flocking around him. Japan looked at both Greece and Belgium. _This must have been why Greece was so excited during the meeting_, Japan thought.

"Hungary and Austria have gone to the festival a couple of times. Hungary told me it's really fun." Greece told Japan.

"It does look exciting." Japan remarked.

"Kattenstoet comes around only once every three years. The main event of the parade is held this Sunday. I've booked you both a hotel room in Ypres for the whole weekend." Belgium explained.

"Great, we'll be there then. Thanks for inviting us." Japan told her.

"Oh don't thank me. You should thank Greece-san. He's the one who practically begged me for you both to come." She giggled.

"Well, I'll see you both there!" Belgium said and walked back towards her home.

Japan smiled and walked over to hug Greece. Greece hugged his lover back.

"Thank you." Japan whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." Greece replied and kissed the smaller man on the lips.

After a few moments they were forced to break apart for air. Greece played with a strand of Japan's black hair. One of the cats around Greece mewed and he picked it up. Japan pet the cat Greece had picked up before they began walking home. They held hands until they reached Greece's house. Japan let go of Greece's hand and kissed the taller man one last time before heading back to his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Japan told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay first chapter is done! Hopefully people will like this idea x3. Second chapter will come soon probably after I update some other stories.<strong>


	2. Friday's Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**

**Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

Chapter 2- Friday's Shopping Trip

Japan woke up to a crash in his kitchen. He flew out of bed, throwing a robe over himself. _Who could possibly be in my kitchen? I live alone,_ Japan thought. He clutched the handle of a small knife in his robe pocket and made his way to the kitchen.

Japan was surprised when he almost tripped over a small cat standing in the doorway. He reached down to pet the cat on its head, relaxing the grip on the pocket knife.

"Corporal Cat?" Japan questioned.

He recognized the small cat to be one of Greece's. _But why would Corporal Cat be here? Greece-san is probably still packing for our trip to Belgium or sleeping_, he thought. Japan smiled when he smelled food cooking in the kitchen. _Or perhaps Greece came a little early_…

"Good morning, Japan. I decided to come over early to cook you some breakfast." The Greek said placing various food dishes on Japan's dining table.

Greece was surrounded by cats, as usual, who were enjoying the fact he was dropping quite a bit of food. He seemed more cheerful today then he had in a long time.

Japan walked over to the taller man and gave him a hug. Greece kissed him on the top of his head. They went over to the table and sat down side by side.

"Thank you." Japan said before digging into the food.

Greece smiled and ate, too. His cats were sure to devour every morsel that didn't make it into the Greek's mouth. When they were finished, Greece helped Japan wash of the dishes.

A soap battle later, the two countries decided to get going. Japan threw a bunch of clothes neatly in his suitcase and got dressed. Greece waited by the door with one large suitcase he had packed the night before. When Japan descended down the stairs, Greece opened the door for him.

"Ready?" The Greek smiled.

* * *

><p>Greece and Japan both smiled when they finally made it to Miss Belgium's house. It was getting to be late in the afternoon, later than they had planned on arriving. However, Austria and Hungary had insisted they stop at their house for lunch.<p>

Greece greeted Miss Belgium as she walked up to both of them. He slipped his hand into Japan's.

"Yay! I'm so glad you both are here!" Belgium said excitedly.

Her brother, Netherlands, was standing beside her. He smiled at Greece and Japan, glad that his sister had invited them to come to cat festival. For once she had _actually_ invited people he approved of.

"Well the cat festival starts tomorrow so both of you are free to go shopping, sightseeing, or whatever until then." Belgium beamed.

Greece and Japan thanked her. After a further, brief conversation, the four of them said their farewells. Netherlands had told the two countries he and Belgium had to go prepare for the cat festival tomorrow.

Greece yawned and looked over at Japan. The lack of morning nap had made him more sleepy than usual.

"So what do you think we should do?" Greece asked.

"Maybe we could tour the town for a while and try to find a good restaurant?" Japan suggested.

"Sure." Greece smiled and they set off.

Ypres was a beautiful town. The buildings were amazing and all the people seemed really nice. After about an hour or so they found a nice restraint and sat down, side by side to eat. Greece and Japan each clutched a shopping bag next to themselves. They had bought cat ears and matching "I Heart Cats" shirts Greece had insisted upon buying.

The food at the restaurant was delicious. They had a great time just chatting until just after they placed a dessert order. Greece cringed when he heard an irritatingly familiar voice.

"Hey Japan!" Turkey said walking over to their table.

"Oh, um, hello, Turkey-san." Japan responded, surprised to see the masked country.

"What are you doing here?" Greece said as angrily as he could manage.

"I'm here to see the cat festival this weekend, of course. I found out my best _friend_ was going to be here and I asked Belgium if I could come, too." He laughed with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you go antagonize Egypt and leave us alone." Greece retorted, rolling his eyes.

Turkey smiled and sat on the opposite side of the table. He ordered desert from the waitress who eagerly wrote down his order. When she left, he finally responded to Greece's comment.

"I wanted to come see my best friend, Japan. Besides Egypt isn't as fun to torment as you." He smirked at Greece.

"Well Japan's my best friend now." Greece said as calmly as he could manage.

"He is not!" Turkey said angrily.

"Then why isn't he_ your_ boyfriend?" Greece replied.

Turkey clenched his fists and stood up from the table. Greece stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Japan looked at them in horror. He couldn't let them fight now or Belgium would surely kick all of them out for good.

"Both of you _please_ stop fighting!" Japan said.

Greece looked at him and nodded. He sat down and slipped his hand back into Japan's. Turkey wasn't happy about it, but he listened to Japan as well. The waitress came back with their deserts, which they all ate in silence. They paid and exited out of the restaurant.

Turkey stared daggers at Greece. Greece just blinked and let Japan guide him towards the hotel. Turkey turned in the opposite direction, but not before making one more remark.

"This isn't the end of our conversation, Greece."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter 2 is up. Sorry it took a while to update x3. Chapter 3 will be hopefully up soon. My other stories will be updated soon as well (hopefully this weekend).<strong>


	3. Author's Note

***Author's Note***

Hello everyone,

After a long break I have decided to return back to writing some more fanfics. This story, Kattenstoet, will be discontinued and most likely deleted. I have basically lost interest in finishing writing out the entire idea and final chapters for this one despite some pleas to continue it. However, if you guys still really want to read the rest and can convince me otherwise through reviews or private messages, I may consider revamping this chapter with a few others. That's all for now, I hope to hear all your feedback soon.  
>~Kate<p> 


End file.
